


We Got Married: The Story of a Princess and her Servant

by chuwaeyo



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Old kpop fic turns into same fic but better hopefullly, Reality TV, Rewrite, but ya, lazy and don't want to tag every artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Rewrite from an old fic of mine:Pairing: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Amber LiuPrompt: A special segment in the show "We Got Married", after an online poll, this couple was chosen. Follow the story of the two bandmates in their marriage and their friends' reactions.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of good ideas for fics when I was younger and now I can't think of new ideas, so here I am, rewriting old works to see if I can jump start and remember any of my old ideas / also just because wow it's been years and these works deserve better - also going to try to keep a vague/ish timeline so I don't have to worry about dates lmao

I'm going to be straight up and am probably not the best person to write this fic anymore, but this was one of my first works and I want to revive it and finiSH IT.

**Preview:**   
  
_"Jessica, how do you feel about your sister's marriage?"_

_"With that dork? I'm sure Soojung is going to be confused at first, but knowing both of them, they'll both enjoy their time together."_

_"Do you think they'll surpass the Goguma, Khuntoria, or Adam couple's popularity?"_

_Jessica nodded immediately before pointing at the camera for a dramatic effect, "they'll definitely beat all of them, so everyone, watch out. Kryber is coming, and they're ready to steal your hearts."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least all their friends are entertained about the whole, you know, fake marriage thing for television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the OG fic I did had 20k+ words...I swear I will do y'all proud and end this fic properly...I swear on my grave lmao

_The producer signaled that the camera was recording before reading off the question from the card in their hands, "Victoria, how does it feel to be back on the program?"_

_"Well, I must say, without Khunnie here to help us with this couple and their nonsense, it'll be quite tiring." She smiled into the camera, recalling the first time she met her "husband"._

_At her response, the production team laughed before they continued, "Why is that?"_

_"As much as I love those kids for members of mine, they're both so dishonest about their feelings. Did you know? One time they had an argument over what movie was the best and Amber felt so bad she spent the night at SHINee's dorm being sad the whole night while Krystal went to her sister's dorm!" Victoria laughed at the fond memory of the two, "when we met for dance practice the next morning they practically ran into each other's arms saying "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!", although they have a hard time being honest, those two really are the cutest together."_

Everything was calm in the f(x) dorm, Victoria, Luna, and Sulli were all enjoying breakfast in the unusually calm morning while Krystal already left for filming, and Amber was still asleep in bed.

But as dawn turned to day, nothing gold stays, as the three knew the calm would disappear the moment their last member finally woke up.

Taking one last, peaceful sip of her tea, Victoria turned to Sulli, "please go wake up that hyung of yours, Sulli, I know that dumb kid went to bed at 3 a.m. this morning talking to Min and Eric last night. She probably forgot about her busy schedule today."

As they prepared themselves for the incoming chaos, Sulli bounded into Amber's room, jumping onto the bed and the sleeping figure sprawled on it, "HYUNG! Wake up! You're going to be late for your schedule if you stay in bed!"

"Ugh, Sulli I think you bruised my whole body." Amber groaned as Sulli rolled off her bed and pulled her up, "I still have like an hour and thirty minutes before I have to help the EXO boys practice their choreography."

Sulli paused by the door and turned to face the older girl, "you mean you have thirty minutes before you have to help them because it's the time change today right?"

"Please tell me you're joking." Amber's eyes widened.

"I'm not." Sulli laughed at her friend's airheadedness as she watched Amber became wide awake at the realization and quickly changed before running off to brush her teeth, wash her face, and then sprinting out of the dorm without another word or anything for breakfast.

With Amber's leave, the three returned to their breakfast in silence before remembering the events and reveal that was about to unfold in the coming hours.

"How do you both think Soojung and Amber are going to react to the news?" Sulli rested her head on her hand, imagining the two members freaking out and running to the dorm's of their seniors to freak out even more.

The eldest just smiled knowingly, happy to be enjoying a calm meal again, "knowing them, it's going to be so entertaining to film."

"Can you imagine their faces? Our little llama and princess!" Luna made a kissy face before all three burst into laughter at the luck of their members to be voted together for the program.

As she neared the studio, Amber steadied her breathing and studied her schedule, despite the full day, all it told her was that she was going to help EXO practice their choreography before heading to the 63 building at noon for an unspecified filming.

"I wonder what I'm doing there, it's not like them to be so vague with our schedules", Amber mumbled to herself as she rode the elevator up to the specified room her juniors were in, reminiscing about the first time she practiced with her own group for their debut.

From the moment she auditioned for the company, her life has been nothing but a crazy journey, and she couldn't be happier with the experience or the people she met because of it.

Upon exiting the elevator, one of the boys (Jongin she thinks), called out to her in the hallway with a bright smile, "Amber-noona! You're the one that's helping us today?"

"Of course!" Amber nodded before continuing, "have everyone start stretching before I get inside, please? I had a rough morning."

He showed her a quick thumbs up before running into the practice room to tell his members.

When she entered, sure enough, all twelve members were already sitting on the floor stretching whatever muscles they felt they needed to, excited to practice with their friendly senior.

After an hour of fooling around and dancing freely to loosen up and have fun, and another three hours of going through the choreography for their comeback, and covering any steps they were having trouble with, Amber led them through one full run-through before getting them all to stretch their now aching bodies one last time before she got up to leave.

"Good work today everyone! You're going to be legends I already know it! You know you all have my blessing, but make sure you get some rest alright?" Amber smiled as several whines responded to her immediately.

All merging together for something along the lines of, "Ah noona! Amber! You're so embarrassing! That makes it sound like we're getting married or something! Oh geez!"

"I mean, you're basically getting married to showbiz so whoever said it's like getting married, you're probably not that far off." Amber laughed as they all pouted in response, "hey, it's a big commitment!"

With another groan from the new group, Amber excused herself so she could shower and change into nicer clothes for the mysterious filming at the 63 building.

After freshening up, Amber messaged Donghae as she walked out of the lobby to see if he could give her a ride, and was surprised to see him already at the front of the building, waiting in his car. "How did you get here so fast?"

"It's our sibling connection obviously", he laughed and watched as she buckled herself in, "now where did you say you have to go?"

"Uh, some place called the 63 building? I've honestly never heard about it, or even seen it I think?"

Her confusion made him smile, "You don't know why you're going there?"

As much as he wanted to be excited and tell her that he knew exactly why she had to go there, he held himself back so she could be surprised at the reveal.

"All I know is that I have to go there", Amber let out a sigh before shrugging.

The disappointment in her tone made Donghae laugh again, slapping her shoulder lightly in comfort, "Aw, C'mon, cheer up baby dino! Something good is going to come out of this, trust me."

_"So Donghae, how do you feel about Amber's new marriage? Isn't she your dino-sibling alongside Jonghyun?"_

_"Hmm...what can I say about it? I know I'm excited to see what happens, but so is everyone else! When our managers told us what was happening we all cheered because those two are so great together!" Donghae nodded excitedly to the camera, "And Amber is a part of the dino siblings!"_

_"How do you think the wedding will turn out? Since they're in the same group where do you think the rest of f(x) will sit?"_

_He smiled widely, "if everyone sits how we usually do, Krystal's side will probably have SNSD, f(x), and even her friends on her current drama if they're free, while Amber gets her amazing SHINee and SuJu oppas, and any of her friends if they can make it!"_

_"And our last question for you - how do you think others will react to this couple?"_

_"I'm sure the public will be surprised at first, but I think anyone and everyone will fall for their cuteness and love for each other. Did you know they were able to convince Heechul to buy them dinner after their comeback performance once? Even Heechul can't say no to them." Donghae laughed one last time before waving a goodbye to the camera._

After arriving at the building, Donghae and Amber exchanged a hug goodbye before one of the production assistants greeted her in the lobby and escorted her to the 60th floor, the observation deck, before leaving Amber to wander off and get in line for a snack while nothing was needed of her.

On the set of the drama she was filming, Krystal slumped in one of the chairs and took a sip from her bottle of water, too tired from the six straight hours of filming to care who saw her act unladylike. Pressing the cool bottle against her face, she heard one of her costars exclaim happily, "Finally time to go home and rest! Have a good rest of the day everyone!"

Krystal sighed and wished she could be resting like their costar, but her manager told her she still had to start filming a reality variety show for the rest of the day. As fun as it was being in SM Ent., Krystal quietly badmouthed the company in her head (she just wanted to take a nap - is that too much to ask?)

A short drive from the set to the 63 building, Krystal found herself escorted to the elevator with her sister waiting inside (not weird at all right?). As confused as she was, Krystal waited to see if her sister would say anything, glad when Jessica began to talk once the elevator doors closed and they headed up, "Oh my goodness, Krys, I can't believe you're getting married before me. First Taeng, then Seo, Victoria and now you! I feel so old just thinking about it!"

"Jess, those marriages aren't real, you're just being dramatic", Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Fine, putting that all aside, I don't think you've ever told me about your ideal type, is there someone in the company that caught your eye?" Jessica quickly dropped the previous topic and smiled at her sister, laughing at her blushing face. "Oh, I see that blush! Does that mean there is someone at SM? Is it someone from SHINee? I know fans say you look good with Minho, but I'm not sold on that idea. How about Super Junior or TVXQ? Oh, or even better someone from my group or yours?"

Instead of responding verbally, Krystal just pouted and slapped her sister's arm, "Why are you like this, oh my god!"

Jessica mirrored the pout before rubbing her arm, "I was just joking Krys, was filming really that long today?"

"I just want a nap."

"Oh my god, aren't you the least bit excited to meet whoever it's going to be?" Jessica nudged her sister's arm, "I have a really good feeling about it."

_"Jessica, how do you feel about your sister's marriage?"_

_"With that dork? I'm sure Soojung is going to be confused at first, but knowing both of them, they'll both enjoy their time together."_

_"Do you think they'll surpass the Goguma, Khuntoria, or Adam couple's popularity?"_

_Jessica nodded immediately before pointing at the camera for a dramatic effect, "they'll definitely beat all of them, so everyone, watch out. Kryber is coming, and they're ready to steal your hearts."_


End file.
